


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by thecivilunrest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Morning, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecivilunrest/pseuds/thecivilunrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on dude,” Scott says hotly in Isaac’s ear. “It’s Christmas morning, we have to see what Santa left us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Rachel for helping me make it through writing this, and thanks to Katie for the beta. I literally couldn’t have done it without you two!
> 
> For the Teen Wolf Holiday Exchange on Tumblr.

Isaac woke up to the feeling of Scott’s lips pressing to his face over and over and _over_ again. If it was anyone but Scott, Isaac would feel slightly annoyed, but the fact that it _was_ Scott made his stomach warm at the thought. Even if all he really wanted was to sleep. 

“Leave m’ alone,” he mumbles into the pillow, turning over so he was facing away from his boyfriend. 

This doesn’t stop Scott, who just moves his kisses to the back of Isaac’s neck. “Come on dude,” he says hotly in Isaac’s ear. “It’s Christmas morning, we have to see what Santa left us.” 

“You’re going to have to give me a better reason to get up than _that_ ,” Isaac tells him, and he can feel Scott smile into his neck. 

“Okay, but you asked for it.” 

Scott starts kissing his neck in earnest then, his kisses becoming opened mouth and then sloppy, his tongue tracing patterns on the side of Isaac’s neck. 

He can feel himself shudder when Scott finally rolls him over and straddles him, rubbing against his dick slowly. “Are you awake yet?” Scott asks when Isaac brings his hands up to his hips to dig his fingers into the spaces between the bones there. 

“Not yet.” Isaac says smiles lightly. “I haven’t even gotten a _proper_ kiss this morning.” 

“And a princess can only wake up with a proper kiss, of course,” Scott says, smiling back as he leans down to put his mouth to Isaac’s. The kiss is warm and perfect, and when Scott deepens it, Isaac wraps his arms around his neck to keep him there. 

“Dude,” Scott laughs, trying to pull away, but Isaac just grips him tighter. The fact of the matter is Scott _could_ pull away, could just use his alpha strength and take control, but he doesn’t and he won’t. The thought makes Isaac grow even warmer, something that he hadn’t even thought possible. 

“‘m not up yet,” Isaac protests, trying to get in another kiss. 

Scott grins. “I feel at least one part of you that’s up right now, okay? Just let me take care of it and then we can _finally_ go downstairs.” 

“Or we can stay all day in bed...” he offers, trying his hardest to be tantalizing, even though he’s not sure how great a job he does. He’s very aware that Scott is more experienced when it comes to this stuff. But Christmas is an excuse to not have to do anything, not have to save anyone or even deal with people outside these four walls. 

“Not during Christmas at the McCall house.” Scott kisses him one more time, slowly bring Isaac’s lips between his teeth before pulling away. This time, Isaac lets him go. 

It’s a miracle of science and teenage hormones that Scott manages to get him them both off just by slowly rubbing his ass against Isaac’s dick over and over again, adding more friction each time before they both explode. Isaac comes first, all over his (and Scott’s) pajama pants. 

Come in your pants is never a fun feeling, sticky and warm and _wet_ , but Isaac doesn’t move until Scott’s come too, with Isaac’s hand on his dick. Scott bites his lip as he comes and it’s the hottest fucking thing Isaac’s seen in a long time, and they had gone two rounds last night. 

Once Scott’s come, all over Isaac’s bare stomach no less, Isaac finally feels like complaining and pushes Scott off him. “In my pajamas? Really?” 

Scott just laughs. “Now you can wear the Christmas pj’s that me and mom got you for Christmas Eve,” he says, smiling beatifically. Though Isaac would never tell Mrs. McCall that the pajamas were ugly, but they were ugly. 

He looks at the flannel gingerbread men and candy cane spattered present that he had thrown in the corner of Scott’s room last night and sighs. “I’ll wear mine too,” Scott tells him earnestly, leaping out of bed like he hadn’t come five minutes ago. 

He looks so pleased about the fact that they were going to wear the same fugly flannel pajamas that Isaac can’t say anything as he puts them on after wiping the come off himself. At least they’re warm, even though being northern California, it’s only around fifty degrees outside. 

“You look great.” Scott smiles before snorting. Mrs. McCall hadn’t realized how much taller he really was than Scott, and so there are four inches of ankle showing. Isaac hopes he can get away with ripping these with his claws later. He can always blame it on Derek. 

He tries to fix his hair so that he didn’t look like he and Scott had just had sex, but looking into the mirror he realizes that it’s a lost cause. When Scott stands on his tiptoes to kiss him before grinning and grabbing his hand and dragging him down the stairs, though, everything becomes worth it. 

Isaac hasn’t had a real Christmas in years. He vaguely remembers sparkling tinsel and bright colored lights from the blur of time of when his mom was alive, but that was it. When it was just him and his dad, holidays were just times when there were no excuses to be out of the house. Not even the graveyard was an option during the holiday season unless there was a freak accident. 

Last Christmas had just been him and his dad sitting in the living room together, his dad drowning the memory of his mother with whiskey and Isaac wanting to be anywhere, literally _anywhere_ else. 

Life before the McCalls is such a stark contrast to now that sometimes Isaac’s chest hurts with it. He’s never felt so safe before. 

Last night they’d stayed up watching _It’s a Wonderful Life_ and drinking hot chocolate until midnight, when Mrs. McCall had given them the pajamas with a smirk on her face. (She had known exactly how embarrassing they were, and of course she’d also known how much Scott would love them. “They’re a tradition,” she had said the night before. “I always give Scott a pair of PJs before Christmas. And now of course you get a pair too.” Isaac hadn’t had any idea what to say in response, but Mrs. McCall had known.) 

Holidays with them are a big deal, and so Mrs. McCall managed to get off for Christmas. She’s downstairs in her blue fuzzy robe, standing in front of the stove. She turns and smiles when she sees the two of them, and her smile turns into a grin when she sees what the two of them are wearing. 

“Chocolate chip pancakes,” she tells Scott. “Your favorite. Want anything in particular, Isaac?”

“Pancakes are fine with me,” Isaac tells her. 

“You two look tired. I don’t want to know,” she says when she slides the food in front of them. “But stay safe.” 

“We’re werewolves, Mom,” Scott says, his mouth full of pancake. “We’re _always_ safe.” 

“No lying on Christmas,” Mrs. McCall tells them, smiling. “Now hurry up and finish eating. First one to the living room gets to open their present first.”

“Oh, it’s on,” Isaac says, shoving a whole pancake into his mouth, feeling about ten years old and not caring a bit. 

And when Scott eats all his pancakes first and makes his way to the Christmas tree first, Isaac doesn’t even mind. Not even when the pack comes and Stiles makes fun of their pajamas.


End file.
